1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instant messaging system, and particularly to a method of securing chat sessions containing confidential subject matter during instant messaging sessions.
2. Description of Background
Instant messaging across the Internet is a common chat application that allows instantaneous communication between one or more individuals simultaneously by transmitting information quickly and efficiently through one or more networks. Such instantaneous communication is accomplished through the use of a computer, wireless device, or any text-based communication device having a standard chat application provided by an IM provider.
In today's collaborative work environment there is an increased usage of instant messaging technology such as Sametime for everyday business functions that may involve confidential material. Although these technologies have many embedded and built in security features to ensure that connections between users are secure, there is still room for external factors (i.e. chat logs) to compromise confidential business subject matter logged because of discussions that took place within the instant messaging conversation. Current technologies have the capabilities to log and keep history of chat transcripts, which can be a desirable feature, but could also be a negative feature should someone gain access to another individual's personal computer without permission and begin looking around. In addition, most IT sites now require user and data classification to meet compliance standards. Another problem that arises is that the confidential communication can be exposed to third parties or passersby.